


Dreaming

by DisastrousHuman



Series: One Shots and Thoughts [3]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisastrousHuman/pseuds/DisastrousHuman
Summary: TW- suggestion of character deathGenderbent Bruce Banner- Breanna BannerLife is perfect. She has kids, the love of her life. She has her family. But things begin to crumble, she can't tell the difference anymore between her dreams and reality.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Series: One Shots and Thoughts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907293
Kudos: 3





	Dreaming

The sound of the radio playing woke the redhead up with a groan, rolling face first into the pillow. She felt a shift in the mattress, hair brushed aside and a kiss on the back of her neck. “Good morning, sleepy head.” The woman chuckled softly

Natasha rolled onto her back with a sleepy grin, emerald eyes meeting chocolate behind glasses. “Mm.. always a good one with you.” She grinned.

The raven haired woman rolled her eyes, smiling at the cheesy line. She leaned down and stole a kiss from the redhead, gently cupping her cheek. “I’ll handle the school run this morning, go enjoy a bath and I’ll make pancakes.” 

Natasha leaned into the touch, gently grabbing her other hand and running her thumb along her slender fingers. “You’re a literal godsend.” She yawned out. “I’ll be down in a bit.” She mumbled and kissed her palm. 

Breanna nodded, kissing her forehead before pulling away. She paused at the door frame once she walked away. She laid her hand on the doorframe, leaning back to look at the redhead getting out of bed. She smiled softly, chewing on her bottom lip gently. “Love you.”

Natasha looked up as she fished for clothes in her dresser. She giggled, heat rising to her cheeks and she brushed her hair back. “Love you too. Now go!” She jokingly rolled her eyes.

* * *

Natasha fixed her robe around herself as she walked into the kitchen living room area, rubbing her eye. “Mm, smells good in here.”

“Mom made pancakes!” The 11 year old boy cheered, quickly shoving another into his mouth. 

“They dewishioush.” Their redhead daughter grinned with a mouthful of pancake and syrup. 

“Mouth closed, missy.” Natasha scolded lightly and made her way over to Breanna. She kissed her shoulder as Breana passed her usual cup of tea to her. “Jet, did you remember to pack your math homework?” The redhead asked, briefly looking at their son. 

Jet seemed to think it over before racing off, gone and back in a blink. He came back, shoving a folder into his bookbag. “Yup!”

The redhead chuckled and shook her head, sipping at her tea. Breanna slipped away from Natasha after setting aside two plates of pancakes. “Alright you two, the bus is about to be here. Lunches are in your bags, right?” She asked and got ‘yup!’s in response. 

Natasha kissed both of them on the head, gently brushed Natalie’s hair back and re-adjusting the clip. “Have a good day at school you two. I’ll be waiting for you to pick you up after school.” She smiled softly.

The kids waved goodbye, following Breanna into the elevator. The doors slid closed and Natasha stood, exhaling softly. A shiver ran down her spine and she glanced behind her. The tv was on, playing the weather section of the news. It said sunny, but she took a glance outside. She could've sworn there was sun when she opened the curtains this morning. It was cloudy and grey, almost looking like it was about to rain. She shook her head, shrugging it off.

* * *

Arms wrapped around the redhead’s waist, a kiss pressing to her shoulder. “Hey you.” The woman whispered.

Natasha was brought out of her thoughts, stopping her repeated motion of stabbing the pile of cut up pancakes on her plate. “Hey..” she whispered, leaning back some. 

Breanna turned to Natasha’s side, gently brushing her red hair back. “Something the matter?” She asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

“Um..” she trailed off, seeming to search for something in those brown eyes. She shook her head a bit. “No- no, I’m okay.” She reassured, smiling lop sidedly. 

Breanna hummed, seeming convinced. “Kids are off to school.” She informed. “Its just us for the day.”

Natasha giggled as she collected her plate and dishes, circling the kitchen island. She slipped the plates onto the counter before pulling the dishwasher door open. “Is it now?” She shot a raised eyebrow at her before starting to load her and the kids’ dishes.

The sudden hands on her hips made her jump with a squeak, fumbling with the plate before dropping it on accident. The sound of it shattering echoed in the room, the hands retracting from her. “Shit- sorry-“

“No, no, babe you’re okay. You didn’t get any on you, did you?” Breanna asked, stepping over the shards of ceramic. She gently grabbed Natasha’s hand and led her over considering she was in bear feet. 

“No, I-I didn’t.” Natasha mumbled, glancing back at the mess before meeting Breanna’s gaze. “God, I’m so sorry. I’m so stupid-“ she started rambling, breathing picking up and she started to avoid direct eye contact. 

“Babe-“ Breanna took both of Natasha’s hands in her own, bringing them up and kissing her knuckles. “Natasha, breathe. You’re okay.” She assured softly, smiling softly when shakey emerald eyes looked back at her again. “I’m not mad.”

Natasha weakly smiled and gave the slightest nod. She sniffled, matching her own breathing with Breanna’s. “O-okay.. im okay..” she whispered. 

Breanna brought her hand up and gently cupped Natasha’s jaw, rubbing the redhead’s cheek with her thumb gently. “It’s not your fault.”

* * *

She blinked awake, squinting at the blinding white artificial lights that lit up the large room. She sat up slowly, back cracking a couple times from falling asleep at the desk. She flexed her knuckles, glancing around briefly. Ah, right, she was in _her_ lab. Files sprawled all over the floor and tables, all picture frames turned downwards. It was dark out, but she wasn’t sure what time it was. Her face felt tight, eyes dry and her lips cracked. 

The glitch effect in the corner of her eye grabbed her attention. Slowly turning to it, the burning sensation of tears and emotions crashed over her like a tidal wave. 

A hologram of the raven haired woman- but purely blue- stood in front of her. She fixed the large hoodie around her frail and thin figure, positioning herself closer to the hologram, the blue hand cupping her jaw, thumb on her cheek. 

“It’s not your fault.”

A choked sob escaped her hearing her voice again, and she reached a shaking hand out. Tears began rolling down her cheeks, lip trembling as she watched her hand phase through Breanna’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woo more torturing Nat! I seem to have a theme-  
> Perhaps more parts to come?
> 
> Until next time! <3


End file.
